Yo quisiera ser
by TheSophieCullen
Summary: A veces es mejor arriesgarte a decirle tus sentimientos...


YO QUISIERA SER

Estaba en el claro sentado con mi mejor amiga, Bella Swan, recargada en mi hombro mientras ella lloraba por alguien que realmente no valía sus lágrimas, el idiota de Mike Newton.

El muy patán solo la quería para tirarse un polvo con ella. Obviamente Bella le dijo que ella no podía darle eso.

Bella, mi inocente Bella, aun es virgen…

-¿Por qué Edward? dime eres mi mejor amigo ¿porque nadie me ama por quién soy? ¿por qué no puedo encontrar a mi príncipe?-me pregunta entre sollozos- ¿cómo hago para encontrar al hombre perfecto? tal vez no sirvo para el amor...-le doy un fuerte abrazo mientras niego con la cabeza.

Mi Bella, mi mejor amiga, siempre encontraba la manera de toparse con los mas patanes, primero con James, luego Tyler y después Erick, ahora Mike. James acabo con los dos ojos morados, Tyler con una costilla rota y Erick con la pierna rota. Emmet, Jasper y yo nos encargamos de eso.

-Bella, mi Bella, sabes que siempre estaré para ti, no importa lo que pase, si ahora no estoy moliendo a golpes a Mike, es porque eres más importante- le dije con voz suave y la mecí en mis brazos.

Sentía tanta rabia por culpa del estúpido de Newton, si Bella le dio la oportunidad de estar con ella ¿Por qué no la aprovecho? Tenía en las manos a la mujer perfecta. Esa mujer que todos sueñan. Por un lado me alegraba que ellos se ya no estubieran, Bella se merecía algo mejor. El hombre perfecto para la mujer perfecta.

¿Por qué los estúpidos que ha tenido por novios, no han sabido apreciar a esta mujer? Daria todo por estar en su lugar, por ser yo el dueño de esas lagrimas, el dueño de los besos que un día se dieron, el dueño del desvelo que tuvo la semana pasada por estar hablando con él por teléfono, el dueño del amor de mi Bella.

Quisiera ser yo el que siempre este en su mente, con el que sueñe, con el que ansié estar….

Tal vez no sea el hombre perfecto pero puedo intentar serlo solo para ella, seria cualquier hombre por tan solo estar a su lado, solo quiero ser algo más que su amigo.

Observo el árbol que tengo frente a mí, ese árbol que tiene grabado _'B&E juntos por siempre'_

Contengo un suspiro,_ juntos por siempre._

Me gustaría que Bella algún día fuera mía, pero no como amiga, me gustaría despertar y verla a mi lado, sonriéndome y diciéndome un_ 'Buenos días, mi amor'_

Me gustaría que Bella estuviera enamorada de mí. Porque ese pequeño beso que le robe cuando teníamos 10 años no fue suficiente, yo no quiero robarle otro beso, yo quiero que ella me regale todos sus besos.

-Edward ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta y yo bajo mi vista para encontrarme con sus ojos hinchados color chocolate mirándome con profundidad y hacen que me pierda en ellos, esos chocolates que quiero ver el resto de mi vida, esos ojos que tienen un brillo por el que daría mi vida para que siempre este ahí.

Yo no sé qué decirle, no puedo decirle mis sentimientos porque ella solo me ve como su mejor amigo y yo no podría soportar perder su amistad y que se alejara de mí.

Me limito a negar y beso su roja nariz, me regala una sonrisa y yo le regalo el intento de una.

-¿Edward?- vuelve a hablar después de unos minutos abrazados en silencio.

-¿Si Bella?- respondo para que sepa que tiene toda mi atención.

-¿Por qué no puedo encontrar a alguien como tú?-pregunta viendo el árbol que minutos atrás yo estaba viendo-¿Por qué no puedo encontrar a alguien tan perfecto como tú?-suspira con un sentimiento que no puedo descifrar.

Me sorprendo por esa pregunta, ¿alguien como yo?

Sonrió con esperanzas, bajo la mirada y noto que ahora me observa con una sonrisa bailando en su bello rostro.

-Por la misma razón que yo no puedo encontrar a alguien como tu- le respondo con sinceridad viéndola a los ojos y ella hace su sonrisa mas grande.

Acaricio su suave mejilla haciendo que ella cierre los ojos aun con la hermosa sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Por qué no hay mejor hombre que tu…para mí?-pregunta con los ojos cerrados y provoca una enorme sonrisa se plante en mi rostro. No dejo de acariciar su mejilla-¿Por qué aunque busco, no encuentro la manera de olvidarte? Respóndeme Edward, por favor- me pide y abre los ojos y veo ese brillo y tengo la fuerza por primera vez para decirle lo que siento.

-Por la misma razón que yo no puedo ver mujer más hermosa que tu, por la misma razón que yo odio ver como sales con otros hombres, por la misma razón que yo no eh podido salir con otra mujer, por la misma razón que yo solo he robado un beso- le dije y bese su frente, deseando besar sus labios, esos dulces labios que solo eh probado una vez y me volví a adicto a su sabor prohibido.

-¿Cuál es tu razón Edward? Necesito saberla, creo tener una idea, pero ¿tu razón será la misma que la mía?-me pregunta y veo como sus mejillas se empiezan a teñir de rojo.

Amo ese sonrojo con toda mi alma, encuentro adorable la forma en que se ve en sus mejillas. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Cierro los ojos y suspiro. Por fin le diré mi más grande y hermoso secreto.

Abro los ojos y veo directamente a esos ojos chocolate que llenan mi vida de felicidad.

-Mi razón Bella, es el amor-le digo y fijo la vista en el árbol temiendo por su reacción- Bella, mi vida era como una noche sin luna antes de conocerte, muy oscura, pero al menos había estrellas, puntos de luz y motivaciones... Y entonces tú cruzaste mi cielo como un meteoro. De pronto, se encendió todo, todo estuvo lleno de brillantez y belleza. Ya no tengo fuerzas para mantenerme lejos de ti...-le confieso y bajo mi vista a su rostro que ahora tiene lagrimas, no sé qué hacer, así que no digo ni una palabra.

-Es lo más bonito que me han dicho Edward- me responde y yo sonrió- si lloro es por felicidad y un poco de tristeza ¿Por qué espere tanto tiempo?- se pregunta y yo me pregunto mentalmente lo mismo- Edward, mi Edward, No sabes el tiempo que llevo esperando a que tus labios pronuncien esas palabras, no sabes cuánto desee gritártelo cuando saliste con Tanya, no sabes cuánto eh soñado con este momento- confiesa y yo le sonrió torcidamente como me confesó hace años que le gustaba.

-¿Entonces tenemos la misma razón?-pregunto, aunque ya se la respuesta, pero me gustaría escucharla de su aterciopelada voz.

-Si Edward, yo te amo-me dice por fin y yo sonrió ampliamente y veo en sus ojos que dice la verdad y que está segura de sus palabras.

-Te amo, Isabella Swan- le digo- Siempre has sido mi vida, yo no puedo vivir en un mundo donde tú no existas- confieso y ella me sonríe con su sonrisa más hermosa.

Veo sus labios y me derrito. Esa droga antes prohibida ahora es mía, completamente mía. Subo la vista a sus ojos, pidiendo permiso, no quiero hacer algo que ella no quiera. Y como aprobación ella ve mis labios. Me acerco lentamente a esos labios que he ansiado probarlos nuevamente durante mucho tiempo. Cuando por fin sintió sus labios contra los míos, empiezo a moverlos y ella también. Me doy cuenta que besarla es mucho mejor de lo que recuerdo.

En el beso dejo salir por primera vez mis sentimientos por ella, amor, deseo, cariño, ternura, protección. Pero sobretodo amor, porque la amo más que a mi vida. Tenemos que terminar el beso, por culpa del oxigeno, pero dejamos nuestras frentes unidas y tenemos una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

-Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia y en un futuro no muy lejano mi esposa?-le pregunto con temor, tal vez ella quiera ser mi novia, pero tal vez piense que ser mi mujer es demasiado. Si dijese que si me haría el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo.

-Esa idea me encanta Edward- dice con una sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro- claro que acepto ser tu novia y en cuanto salgamos de la universidad me convertiré en tu mujer, mi amor-responde para mi felicidad y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que pararnos y empezar a dar vueltas con ella abrazada a mi cintura.

Con esas palabras Bella me ha hecho el hombre más feliz de todo el universo y cumpliré mi palabra y la convertiré en mi mujer y la madre de mis hijos.

FIN


End file.
